


Bra-Shopping

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Getting back to the matter at hand, Rose looked around the shop she was in at all the frills, lace, silk, fishnets…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra-Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/gifts).



> No smut, unfortunately.
> 
> This one's for [Foxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon)

Rose had hardly let the Doctor out of her sight since they were left in Pete's world. It's not like she was trying to be… clingy or anything, it's just that a part of her couldn't believe he was actually _here_ with her. It's not like he seemed to mind either. Whenever she actually left him alone so she could shower, sleep, etc., he would find his way to her. However, today she needed real privacy. As the two of them had been attached at the hips when they had come shopping for a completely new wardrobe for him, it was quite hard to shake him off. To her amusement, she was finally able to lose him at the toy store.

"Find something fun, but educational, for Tony. His birthday's next week and with everything that happened, I didn't get the chance to get him anything," she'd instructed before leaving a bemused Doctor behind. She was a horrible liar. Rose had found something for her brother _weeks_ in advance in case she never made it back in time. A lot of somethings, actually, including a notebook where she'd written down all of her favourite adventures with the Doctor for Tony to read when he was older. She could only hope the Doctor could find something she hadn't thought of yet.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Rose looked around the shop she was in at all the frills, lace, silk, fishnets… What was she going to choose? She thought about her go-to colour of pink, but immediately crossed it off. She wanted something **bold**. Nodding in determination, she selected a few items and got measured to make sure she bought an accurate and comfortable size. Just as she was removing the final bra she'd chosen and getting ready to exit the fitting room, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Roooo-ooose."

Rose couldn't help but grin before she realised where she was and where the Doctor had come to find her. She pulled on her shirt quickly and after having a quick word with Lucy, the shopgirl that had been helping her, she found the Doctor surrounded by three others trying to sell him bits of fabric for his girlfriend. A giggle burst through and somehow, even with his dulled human senses, she saw him snap his head towards her at the sound.

"Rose!"

"Hello, Doctor." She beamed, taking his unoccupied hand.

"Hello." He grinned back, lacing his fingers firmly around hers, before looking around and bringing up a hand that held a large, plastic bag with the toy store's logo on it so he could rub the back of his head. "Errr, Rose, what are you doing here exactly?" He looked pointedly at a questionable-looking contraption that might have been a bra or a torture device.

"Just needed a bit of this, a bit of that. We have dinner tonight at _Bocca di Lupo_ , remember?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

She rose up on her tip-toes and whispered into his ear. Planting her feet back flat on the floor, Lucy came up to her and handed her a bag stuffed with tissue along with her credit card.

"Have fun." Lucy smiled and winked.

The Doctor, who hadn't said a word since Rose's whispered promise, simply looked from the bag to Rose.

"Ready to go home?" she asked.

"With you?" he whispered in awe, as if he still couldn't quite believe he was really _here_ with _her_. "Always."


End file.
